The invention relates to an energy storage arrangement, including an electric energy storage, a control device assigned to the energy storage which in the operating state is configured to determine items of control information relating to the operation of the energy storage, and a switching device assigned to the control device, and configured to cause the control device to change from the non-operating state to the operating state.
Such energy storage arrangements are known and are for example used in the motor vehicle technology, wherein the electric energy storage of the energy storage arrangement for example provides electric energy for an electric drive aggregate of the motor vehicle. The energy storage is typically controlled via a control device, which in the operating state determines corresponding items of control information relating for example to the charge state of the energy storage or charge- and discharge strategies of the energy storage etc. The items of control information are usually based on determining or monitoring a temperature of the energy storage. Determining or monitoring the temperature of the energy storage is important because the temperature plays a role in ageing processes of the energy storage and in particular in recognizing defects of the energy storage.
Corresponding items of control information and also a corresponding determining and monitoring the temperature of the energy storage are, however, only possible when energy is supplied, i.e., in the operating state or during operation of the control device. Therefore there is a need for a technical solution, in particular with regard to determining or monitoring the temperature, which enables determining and monitoring the temperature also when the control device is in a non-operating state.